monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marhawa Academy Incident
The Marhawa Academy Incident is a bioterror event that occurs in the Resident Evil universe. The story of this horrific event is described in the manga series Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire, which serves as a prequel to the video game Resident Evil 6. In 2012, the prestigious school of Marhawa Academy, Southeast Asia, was attacked by an unidentified party who tested a new airborne viral strain on the academy grounds. The virus transformed most of the student body and faculty into zombies who then proceeded to kill and consume anyone not yet infected. History Prelude Years before the outbreak, a Marhawa student named Nanan Yoshihara got into a fight with some of her fellow students, possibly because of discrimination of her father's social status which was considered low by fellow students. Through Nanan managed to win the fight, she suffered injuries. After the fight, Nanan met with her friend Bindi Bergara, who tended to her wounds. Bindi then went to Mother Gracia, the head of the academy, demanding to report the incident to the police. However, Gracia instead covered up the incident, possibly due to a mistrust of outsiders. Bindi, angered by Gracia's decision, ran away from Marhawa Academy along with Nanan. While they were running away, Gracia pursued the duo, bringing security guards with her. While struggling to get away from them, Nanan accidentally slipped and struck her head on a boulder, killing her. Bindi was devastated at the death of her best friend. It was there where she met a mysterious hooded woman, who offered her two doses of the prototype C-Virus. Outbreak Driven by a desire for revenge, Bindi vowed to destroy Marhawa Academy, deciding to use Nanan to do it. She injected the C-Virus into Nanan's corpse, which not only reanimated her but transformed her into a mutant creature capable of producing and spreading the virus. Slowly, Nanan started infecting students around the school, leading to a number of deaths. Mother Gracia attempted to keep the infection contained, but to no avail, and was forced to call in the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. She contacted an old friend of hers, Doug Wright, who was a BSAA advisor. However, Doug and his nephew Ricky Tozawa found themselves in greater danger than anticipated and contact with them was lost, leading to the BSAA dispatching Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Merah Biji to contain the outbreak. Chris, Piers and Merah managed to find Ricky was still alive, as was Bindi. Bindi would reveal her involvement in the incident and injected herself with the remaining C-Virus dose, mutating into a J'Avo-type creature. She was killed with a rocket launcher, followed shortly after by the mutated Nanan whom Piers destroyed with a helicopter machine-gun. Aftermath After Bindi and Nanan were both eliminated, a BSAA cleanup crew was sent into Marhawa Academy to destroy the undead presence. After that, the Academy grounds were closed off indefinitely and Mother Gracia's crimes were revealed to the public. Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Ricky Tozawa were the only survivors of the incident. The BSAA never discovered where Bindi and Nanan had acquired the virus and were still unaware of the existence of Neo-Umbrella by that point. Initial intelligence gathered prior to deployment indicated that the agent used in the attack was the T-Virus due to the presence of zombies, but this was disavowed in the after-action report. The BSAA would not know of the C-Virus until the Edonian Civil War, another conflict engineered by Neo-Umbrella that occurred towards the end of 2012. Category:Resident Evil Category:Monster History Category:Zombie Outbreak